


Heartbeat

by Sakubato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Harmony & Co., Friends to Lovers, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakubato/pseuds/Sakubato
Summary: Hermione reflects on the night before as she listens to Harry's heartbeat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	Heartbeat

Thump-Thump

Hermione lie there, listening to the steady beat of Harry’s heart beneath her head. It was so steady, so comforting, especially in their new reality. So much had changed, so much was new, but not  _ this _ , this steady, consistent beat.

Thump-thump

Five weeks had passed since Ron left, had abandoned them. Abandoned  _ her _ . Looking back, she wondered what happened, why she’d felt the feelings she had about him. Even as far back as third year she knew she would probably end up dating at least one of the boys. But every time she thought about it, it was  _ Harry  _ she thought about. 

Thump-Thump

Fourth year had cemented her feelings. Ron was all wrong, and yet, she’d started seeing him in her head too. Even after they fought, which was almost daily, he was there. Thinking back, it did seem to come in waves, or maybe cycles would be better. Like the moon cycles, her thoughts about the red headed git would ebb and flow.

Thump-thump

She always thought about Harry though, even when someone else caught his fancy. Cho, then Ginny, it mattered not to her. He was always in her head. And now, on the hunt, it had been even harder. Despite the growing situation between her and Ron, every night Harry haunted her dreams.

Thump-Thump

They ran from the wedding, barely escaping, then the diner, and then hiding in Grimmauld Place. That first night was both terrifying and wondrous. Terrifying because of the events of the wedding and the diner. Wonderous because despite the situation, they’d slept in the same room for comfort, and when she woke her hand was clasped in Harry’s.

Thump-thump

Hermione blushed in embarrassment at that thought. She’d held the red-headed git’s hand, but never,  _ never,  _ felt the way she did at holding Harry’s. She had gently gotten up and started breakfast, refusing to allow herself to get too lost in that moment, but it was the one thing that had made her happy later.

Thump-Thump

They found the first Horcrux, and barely escaped alive. She knew why things had gone bad on their escape; why Ron was hurt. She had been too focused on Harry. Ever since that first night, her hand had found Harry’s many times at night, each more wondrous than the last. She was embarrassed to wonder how it would be to hold him closer if she felt this way about his hand.

Thump-thump

She hated that she hurt Ron, but had hidden how much she was relieved it was  _ him  _ instead of  _ Harry _ . Living in the tent, where both boys insisted she get the big bed, had been hell. The bloody Horcrux had driven so much happiness away, it was like living with a damn dementor. They all saw it, but no one could figure out a better solution.

Thump-Thump

Then the fight happened. While she wished she could blame the Horcrux, she really did, but honesty demanded she admit it would’ve happened even without it. To see them fighting was bad. To see them hurt each other was worse. It was odd, she thought, that fight was what truly ended any chance of anything with Ron. Not only was it an eye opener that she felt nothing for what Harry did to Ron, and everything for what Ron did to Harry, but the way Ron spoke at the end…

Thump-thump

Ron had looked ready to attack her when she separated them, she recalled. His look was etched with fury, betrayal, and desire to punish (aimed at Harry), but never wavering when it turned to her. His demand, not request, that she go with him was the last though. It was not in her to abandon a friend, even if they were at a loss. She especially couldn’t leave Harry.

Thump-Thump

It was strange, the weeks that followed. Even with just the two of them sharing the Horcrux, the melancholy that had infected them slowly lifted. It took a while, but each of them got happier. Two weeks after Ron left, Harry had started to smile occasionally. The third week she had caught him staring at her in wonder, as if seeing her for the first time. She hadn’t felt that look since the Yule Ball fourth year.

Thump-thump

She blushed remembering the dance last night. She closed her eyes and savored the memory: Just last night, he silently approached her, not saying a word. He carefully removed the Horcrux and placed it in her bag, then set the bag on the table. Pulling her to her feet, he gently embraced her, and started to sway to the music from the wireless. She’d started to pull back, to ask what was going on, when he simply put a finger to her lips.

She nodded, understanding his intent. No words, no thinking, just dancing. They rocked back and forth, not really dancing but more swaying together. Slowly she relaxed, and leaned into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, as she was now, beating under her.

Thump-Thump

It was perfect, she reflected. She couldn’t think of anything more… more… there really wasn’t any way to describe it other than  _ perfect _ . His arms holding her were comfortable and welcoming without being possessive or greedy. Their movements were simple and calm without any force behind them. The simple sound of his heart was all the music they needed. She recalled the stress, she didn’t realize she carried, melting away.

Thump-thump

Then, after a near eternity, it changed. He slowed their swaying, almost to a stop. He leaned back a bit, not to disengage, but to allow them to face each other. She had been confused, and a bit upset, that it seemed to be ending. She pulled back to look at him, to ask why he stopped, and he kissed her.

Thump-Thump

She was shocked, utterly and totally  _ shocked _ . Harry,  _ her Harry _ , had kissed her. Her best friend. The boy her heart had desired for years, but had not been allowed to even wish for, had kissed her. She wasn’t sure how long she just stood there, trying to understand, but it was apparently too long.

Thump-thump

Panic gripped her as he sighed and pulled away, disappointment written across his face. Disappointment, why? The kiss had been glorious, why was he… the shock, the surprise. She hadn’t reacted positively, and he thought she was offended. He was leaving.

Thump-Thump

She panicked, realizing she was losing him. Grabbing him before he could fully turn away, she turned him back. Her right hand moved up, gripping the side of his head, turning it back to her. His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed as she returned his lips to hers.

Thump-thump

The kiss started desperate, pleading. As it lengthened, it built, passion and long repressed feelings feeding the desire and need. His arms snaked around her again, pulling her against him. Her arms moved around him, latching on to him and running her hands through his wild hair. Air. She needed air, but wanted the kiss to continue. Breathing through her nose, she parted her lips slightly, running her tongue over his lips.

Thump-Thump

He responded with his own tongue, teasing hers. Teasing gave way to hunger, his grip around her became more possessive, as did hers. She could feel his body against her His arousal pressing against her belly, her own dampening her knickers. His hands dropped from her back, down to the waist of her jeans and beyond. 

Thump-thump

She moaned into his kiss as he grabbed her ass and squeezed.  _ How could someone's hands feel that good, _ she wondered, as she released the kiss and arched her head back in pleasure. More lightning swept through her as Harry, trying to return to her lips, caught her neck instead. This time her moan was vocal, carnal, as his lips latched on.

Thump-Thump

She pulled his head closer, kept his lips on her neck as she groaned, her body tingling from head to toe. He moved, never kissing the same spot twice in a row. He started by working back up to her chin. Then his lips trailed up her jaw to her ear. How in Merlins Bloody Britches did kissing just behind her ear cause her to positively soak her knickers, She’d never know, it just did. By the time his lips worked down, hitting her pulse point before latching on to her exposed collar, her legs were wrapped around him and she was starting to grind herself against him.

Thump-thump

She felt herself falling back, and found herself sprawled out on her bed. Their bed if she had her way. He stood over her, looking every bit in that moment, a true wizard, glorious and strong. Then he proved it, with just a simple question. “What do you want?”

Thump-Thump

Hermione sat up a bit, still looking up at this boy, no, this  _ man  _ she realized she loved. She felt any wisp of hesitation leave her at that question. She could see his desire straining against his pants, see the passion in his eyes, yet knew that if she said to stop, he would. She was safe, and loved, and desired.

Thump-thump

Reaching down slowly, she pulled up her jumper and the shirt beneath up and over her head, leaving only the simple cream colored bra. “You,” was her simple answer as he stepped towards her, “all of you.”

Thump-Thump

The experience that had followed had been incredible. They hadn’t just had sex, or even just made love. Harry had  _ worshipped  _ her. There was no other way to describe it. He joined her on the bed, losing his shirt as he did so. His chiseled chest had her drooling but he refused to allow her to do anything. Instead, he took care of her.

Thump-thump

His lips returned to hers, their tongues dueling once more. His hands gently laid her back, and gently caressed her. His fingers trailed paths of fire along her arms and around to her back as she lay on her side facing him. She arched her back as fire danced across her skin, and his lips let her go. They resumed their trail of kisses: jaw, ears, neck, shoulders. He began to slowly kiss to the hollow of her neck, causing her body to shudder, then moved lower as she rolled to her back, pulling him over her as she did.

Thump-Thump

He trailed kisses to the valley of her breasts, feeling little pulses of electricity as each kiss touched new flesh. His hand slid under her back, a task made easy by the arch, to caress her spine. Her breathing was heavier now, as his lips caressed her belly. His breath spread fire as it licked over her skin.

Thump-thump

His hands caressed her skin, her breath was ragged. His fingers worked the catch of her bra, freeing her breasts to receive his attention. As he carefully removed the constraining garment, noting that her perk breasts moved not in the slightest, the wonder in his eyes made her heart skip. “Incredible.”

Thump-Thump

Her nipples ached in their hardness, swelling to meet his caress. His head rose up her body, tingles following each kiss as he laved her breasts with his tongue. As his lips sucked her nipple, a jolt of ecstasy raced through her body. His tongue flicked out, and each time another jolt coursed through her. Molten fire pooled in her belly, igniting something deep within her.

Thump-thump

She tried to move him, to get him to do more. Her hands felt his back tense, his muscles coil under his scarred skin. “This is about your pleasure, and I  _ will  _ do right by you,” he murmured against her skin. “We can give in to our lust later, for now, I want to worship you.” and she stopped her hands.

Thump-Thump

Harry moved to her other breast, continuing his ministrations, further inflaming her desire. Her hands scrambled at him, her fingers caressing his back as he fanned her lust. As the flames within her built, he moved again, moving down again, until he reached her waist. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he unbuttoned her jeans, then lowered the zip, kissing the flesh he exposed as he went. 

Thump-thump

Hooking his fingers through the waist of her pants, he slowly peeled them down, kissing her thighs, her knees, her calves as he removed them. Flinging it behind him, he caressed first one ankle, then the other, hands moving up the outside of her legs and his lips worked up the inside. The pooling at her core gushed and wept from her center, soaking her modest red panties until even she could smell her arousal.

Thump-Thump

His kisses moved up her thighs, and she squirmed, arching herself to try and increase the contact. Just as he was almost at her core, he skipped ahead, kissing just above the top of her panties. With a groan of frustration, from her , he continued up until he faced her, nose to nose. A sweet simple kiss.

Thump-thump

She tried to deepen the kiss, to devour him with her mouth, but her resisted and pulled away. “No, this is about you, your pleasure.” he told her softly. “Are you sure you want this? If I start, I won’t be able to stop until I have all of you, and you are as saited as I can make you.” Her passionate kiss was all the answer he needed.

Thump-Thump

He resumed his caresses, and his kisses, making his way down her body again. As he worshipped her breasts again, he hooked his fingers through the waistband of her knickers and peeled them down her shapely legs. Resuming his decent, he reached clean shaven core and paused, then groaned himself as he laid his eyes upon her.

Thump-thump

He kissed the top of her cleft, sending the biggest jolt yet through her. His tongue licked out, gently caressing each of her nether lips, slowly parting them to reveal her inner core. He worked gently, slowly, driving Hermione mad with desire, before adding a finger. He gently worked his finger up and down, finding her entrance a teasing it, caressing it.

Thump-Thump

His tongue started low, and rose in one long lick. As it reached the top of her inner lips, and finally touched her clit, his finger entered her depths. Convulsing in ecstasy, her pussy clamped down on his finger as his lips wrapped around her clit and his tongue danced over it. She exploded.

Thump-thump

As she regained her senses, she found he’d backed off, still caressing, his finger still inside her, but he’d let her return to enjoy his ministrations before continuing. Once she was back, he began again, licking and sucking her clit, sliding his finger in and out her tight virgin entrance. He hooked his finger and caressed the really sensitive spot inside. The molten pooling rushed back, more and more building as Harry continued to worship her and she orgasmed again.

Thump-Thump

She returned to her senses for the second time to find him over her, his pants and underwear had joined hers on the floor of the tent and his eyes on her. He leaned in, lips whispering across hers, teasing. Again he brushed his lips but this time let her deepen the kiss as his manhood nuzzled her core. She rolled her hips, helping to line him up as she hooked her legs around him, pulling his hips to hers.

Thump-thump

She stretched and writhed as he entered her, barely in but already splitting her in two. As he sank deeper, the pinch of taking her virginity rushed through her but was instantly overpowered by the fullness of him inside her. Pulling again, she guided him fully into her and groaned, “Harry” she cried in joy.

Thump-Thump

After a few moments to adjust, he slowly withdrew, causing her to groan as she emptied, before crying out again as he slid back in, his cock stretching her incredibly. Out again, then back in. Over and over, each time stretching and caressing her insides, the molten pool in her belly igniting. Her legs hooked around him, keeping him inside, pulling him deeper.

Thump-thump

Something changed, snapped, and both became more carnal, each trying to please the other more. It built and built. Harry tonguing her nipples as he pistoned into her. Hermione scratching his back as he filled her with every stroke. The pleasure they gave built upon the pleasure they got, feeding between them.

Thump-Thump

Hermione felt the fire in her belly begin to reach a fever pitch, exploding out as Harry’s thrusts became less rhythmic; almost erratic. She cried out as the fire spread to every nerve ending in her body. Her pussy clamped down on his cock, her legs vice like around him, as he spilled his seed deep within her.

Thump-Thump

She started out of the memory as his hand softly stroked her back. “Either I’m still dreaming, in which case I never want to wake up. Or last night wasn’t a dream, but a dream come true.”

Thump-Thump

“Hermione?”

“Yes, love?”

“Regrets?”

“No… well one.” She turned to look at him. “That we didn’t figure this out sooner.”

“Ok, me too on that one. And now that we have?”

She grinned as she rolled atop him, her hand sliding down his chest and past his stomach. She latched onto his hardening cock and lined it up beneath her. “Now we make up for lost time.” And sank onto him.

Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump

Thump-Thump


End file.
